Throne Room Item Effects
Each Throne Room Item has Effects that can be applied to a Player's Kingdom. Each Effect is either a Buff or a Debuff. Buff Effects are bonuses that benefit the Player's kingdom by boosting the statistics of their Troops or Cities. Debuff Effects are negative bonuses that weaken opponents in battle by decreasing the statistics of their Troops. Below is a complete list of the Throne Room Item Effects. Definitions and Suffixes Troop Types *Infantry: Supply Troops, Militiamen, Scouts, Pikemen, Swordsmen, Bloodthorn, Executioner *Horsed: Cavalry, Heavy Cavalry *Ranged: Archers *Siege: Wagons, Ballista, Battering Rams, Catapults, Siege Wall Notes Effects Stacking The effects of the items stack, so two items with +5% Attack will give a total bonus of +10%. Ranged VS Range (See Troop Types.) Ranged effects only affect Ranged Troops. Siege Range only affects Siege Troops. Range buffs/debuffs affect all troops. Time Bonus A time reduction of 100% does not reduce time to zero, it cuts it in half. A strength boost of 100% will multiply the effect by 2 (doubling it), whereas reduction of 100% will divide the effect by 2 (halving it). Accuracy Source: techfumaster.com(edited) Accuracy is a hidden statistic that all troops have. Accuracy values range between slightly above 0 to nearly 2. They exist because one of the coded rules of the game is that 1 troop can only fire on 1 other troop per round of a battle. Example: Against Heavy Calvary (HC), Catapults (Cats) have an Accuracy Value of 0.8. This means 1 Cat can attack 0.8 HC in each round of battle. In other words, 100k Cats can attack 80k HC in each round of battle. A 1% increase in Accuracy in this instance would roughly kill an additional 800 HC. Maximum Values -Note: some attributes are smaller:-) (***Once done these lists will be tabled and cleaned***) Basic or General Attributes Attack......25,15,10,5,2.....Max:57........Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Chair, Table, Trophy Defense..100,75,40,20,5..Max:240...................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Chair, Table, Trophy Life..........15,10,5,2,1........Max:33.....................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Chair, Trophy C.Speed..40,20,20,5,2......Max:87.....................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Chair, Trophy Range.....5,2,2,1,0...Max:10.5 (9-Most)...Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Chair, Table, Trophy Load........50,35,25,15,5....Max:130...................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Chair, Trophy Accuracy..1,.05,.01,0,0.....Max: 0.16.................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Chair, Trophy Attack Debuff...25,15,10,5,2...Max:57.....Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Window, Table, Trophy Defense Debuff..100,75,40,20,5..Max:240...Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Window, Table, Trophy Life Debuff..15,10,5,2,1........Max:33.........Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Window, Table, Trophy C.Speed Debuff..40,20,20,5,2......Max:87...Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Window, Table, Trophy Range Debuff..5,2,2,1,0..Max:10.5 (9-Most)..Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Window, Table, Trophy Load Debuff...50,35,25,15,5....Max:130...Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Window, Table, Trophy Accuracy Debuff..1,.05,.01,0,0...Max: 0.16..Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Window, Table, Trophy INFANTRY (also keeping there General attributes) I.Attack _,_,10,_,_....................Max:__.................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Banner I.Defense 25,_,_,5,_.................Max:__.................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in Banner I.Life _,10,_,_,_.........................Max:__.................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%) I.Combat Speed 25,15,10,_,_.......Max:__.................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Banner I.Accuracy Bonus _,0.1,_,_,_.....Max:__.................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Banner I.Attack Debuff _,_,10,5,2....................Max:__.................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Banner I.Defense Debuff _,_,_,5,2.................Max:__.................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: Banner I.Life Debuff _,_,_,_,_.........................Max:__.................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: I.Combat Speed Debuff _,_,_,_,_.......Max:__.................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%), Found in: I.Accuracy Bonus Debuff _,_,_,_,_.....Max:__.................Up-Max(___%) Up-Min(__%) RANGED (also keeping there General attributes) R.Attack 40,_,_,10,5 Max: Banner {Debuff} _,_,_,5,_ Min:, Found in: Banner R.Defense _,_,_,_,1 Max: {Debuff} _,_,_,_,_ Min:, Found in: Banner R.Life 25,15,_,5,_ Max:, Banner, Trophy {Debuff} _,_,_,5,_ Min: R.Range _,_,_,_,_ Max: {Debuff} -5,-2,-1,_,_ Min:, Found in: Banner R.Accuracy Bonus _,0.1,_,_,_ Max:, Banner {Debuff} _,_,_,_,_ Min: HORSED (also keeping there General attributes) H.Attack 15,_,_,_,_ Max:, Banner {Debuff} 15,_,_,5,_ Min:, Banner, Trophy H.Defense _,_,_,_,_ Max: {Debuff} _,_,10,5,_ Min:, Banner H.Life _,10,_,_,_ Max:, Banner {Debuff} _,10,_,_,_ Min:, Found in: Banner, Trophy H.Combat Speed _,10,_,_,_ Max: {Debuff} _,10,_,2,_ Min:, Banner, Trophy H.Load _,_,_,_,_ Max: {Debuff} _,_,_,5,_ Min:, Banner H.Accuracy Bonus 0.1,_,_,_,_ Max: {Debuff} _,_,_,_,_ Min: SIEGE (also keeping there General attributes) S.Attack _,_,_,_,_ Max: {Debuff} _,_,-5,_,_ Min:, Found in: Banner S.C.Speed _,_,_,_,_ Max: {Debuff} _,_,_,_,_ Min: S.Range 2,1,_,_,_ Max: {Debuff} -2,-1,_,_,_ Min:, Found in: Banner S.Load _,_,_,_,_ Max: {Debuff} _,_,_,_,_ Min: S.Accuracy _,_,_,_,_ Max: {Debuff} _,_,_,_,_ Min: "BONUS TO…" Or "Mixed Basket" Or "Multiple attributes, limited Target" Offence "Bonus to PvP on Offense" _,20,5,2,1 Max:, Found in: Trophy "Bonus vs. Wilds" 50,20,10,_,_ Max: "Bonus vs. Barbarian Camps" _,20,_,_,_ Max: "Bonus vs. Dark Forests" _,_,_,_,_ Max:, Found in: Trophy?, Banner Defence "Bonus to PvP on Defense" _,_,5,2,1 Max: "Bonus to Traps" _,_,_,_,_ Max: "Bonus to Spiked Barriers" _,_,_,_,_ Max: "Bonus to Wall Mount C.bows" _,_,_,_,_ Max: "Bonus to Wall" 400,200,100,50,25 Max:, Found in: Window SPEED, UPKEEP, MORAL & FIND -***NEW*** *** New Update Late May Changed many*** Note: Ø = Shift=alt(opt)-"O" = None Seen... Troop Training Speed.............40,24,12,8,Ø...Max:, Found in: Advisor, Chair, Trophy Construction Speed................24,_,_,_,_..........Max:, Found in: Advisor, Chair, Trophy Upkeep Reduction..................5,2,1,.5,.25......Max 8.75, Found in: Table Research Speed.....................24,_,5,_,_..........Max: ?, Found in: Advisor Crafting Speed........................15,_,_,_,_........Max: ?, Found in: Table, Trophy Morale Boost..........................._,_,_,_,_..........Max: Chance to Find Items..............2,0.5,Ø,Ø,Ø.....Max:2.5, Found in: Table, Trophy Chance to Find Items in DF.....2,0.5,Ø,Ø,Ø....Max:2.5 Chance to Find Items in PvP...10,2,.5,Ø,Ø.....Max:12.6, Found in: Advisor MARCH March Size 15,5,1,_,_, Found in: Chair, Trophy March Speed 15,_,_,_,_, Found in Chair Attack March Speed _,_,_,_,_ Rein. March Speed 20,5,5,10,_, Found in: Advisor Transport March Speed 40,10,10,5,_, Found in: Advisor Reassign March Speed 60,20,20,_,_, Found in: Advisor Scout March Speed _,_,_,_,_ RESOURCEFULNESS Resource Production 60,40,20,10,5 Max: 135, Found in: Window Food Production 90,70,50,30,30 Max: 270, Found in: Window Wood Production 90,70,50,30,30 Max: 270, Found in: Chair, Table, Window Stone Production 90,70,50,30,30 Max: 270 Ore Production 90,70,50,30,30 Max: 270, Found in: Advisor, Window, Table, and Trophy Broad Resource Cap 10,5,2,1,.5 Max: 18.5 Aetherstone Cap 10,5,2,1,.5 Max: 18.5 Storehouse Protection 20,5,5,2,_ Max:, Found in: Advisor, Window GENERAL Combat Intelligence Politics Resourcefulness Category:Throne Room